This invention relates to a system for identifying connotative meanings of words and phrases, and more particularly to a system for identifying emotional connotations associated with various words and phrases.
Symbolic representation is the use of ideas, images or other symbols to stand for objects or events. In the context of human language symbolic representation is achieved using words. The facility with symbolic representation to form languages distinguishes humankind from animals. Language is an abstract, rule-governed system of arbitrary symbols that can be combined in countless ways to communicate information. All languages include a system of phonology (i.e., set of sounds), semantics (i.e., word, phrase and sentence meanings), morphology (i.e., rules for combining smallest meaningful units to form or alter words), syntax (i.e., ways in which words are organized into phrases and sentences) and pragmatics (i.e., rules governing conversation and social use of language).
The use of language enables humankind to develop advanced cognitive abilities. Cognitive development relates to the changes in a person""s memory, thinking, use of language and other mental skills as they develop from infants to adults. Humans develop a certain degree of cognitive competence. In addition to such cognitive competence, humans also display and experience feelings, emotions and moods. In particular, our emotional state or the emotional state we desire to elicit can influence our choice of words. Every human language enables people to communicate both intellectually and emotionally because words and phrases convey both cognitive and affective meaning. xe2x80x98Affectivexe2x80x99 means to be influenced by or result from emotions.
Linguistics is the scientific study of language. Semantics is the branch of linguistics that deals with the study of the relationship between words or phrases and their meanings. Of particular significance here are the contrasting linguistic terms, denotation and connotation. xe2x80x98Denotationxe2x80x99 is a particular meaning of a symbol. xe2x80x98Connotationxe2x80x99 is an idea or meaning suggested by or associated with a word or phrase. Thus, xe2x80x98denotexe2x80x99 describes the relation between a word or phrase and the thing it conventionally names, whereas xe2x80x98connotexe2x80x99 describes the relation between the word or phrase and the images or associations it evokes. As used herein a denotation is an objective, cognitive meaning which refers to the direct relationship between a term and the object, idea or action it designates. As used herein, a connotation is a subjective, affective meaning which refers to the emotive and associative aspect of a term.
The denotative meanings of words have been systematically codified into definitions and collected together to form dictionaries, thesauruses and related denotative language references. However, the codification of connotative meanings has not been achieved. Consider, for example, a dictionary which provides the following denotative meaning for the word xe2x80x98pubxe2x80x99: xe2x80x9ca building providing alcoholic drinks for consumption on the premisesxe2x80x9d (Oxford Dictionary). However, the word xe2x80x98pubxe2x80x99 simultaneously conveys a host of emotional connotations, such as merriment, pleasure, cheerfulness, perhaps some sadness, and so on. Similarly, words such as xe2x80x98summerxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98lovexe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98melodyxe2x80x99 have a variety of positive emotional connotative associations for most people, while words such as xe2x80x98cancerxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98rapexe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98homelessxe2x80x99 have negative emotional connotations for most people. In all cases, the associated connotations are not systematically accessible using any known language reference resource or tool.
The reason for the absence of codification of connotative meaning is that, while words readily evoke emotional connotations, the converse is not true: emotional connotations are not easily codified using words. Unlike denotative meaning, affective meaning does not naturally lend itself to systematic word-symbol description. Emotions are felt, not thought, so the relationship between a word and its associated connotative content, while real, is not codifiable using the relatively straightforward methods employed by lexicographers in fashioning denotative definitions.
Accordingly, there is a need of a system for codifying the connotative meanings of words and phrases. In particular there is a need for a xe2x80x98connotative meaningxe2x80x99 language reference tool.
According to the invention, a system for identifying connotative meaning of words or phrases is implemented. A given word or phrase has its connotative meaning determined for a given denotative context. A data base is formed having multiple records. Each record corresponds to a term (i.e., word or phrase) and its denotative context. Zero, one or more connotative associations are defined for each record.
According to another aspect of the invention, each record is evaluated by a plurality of connotative judges for a connotative association within a given emotional category. There are a predefined plurality of emotional categories established for evaluating connotative associations of terms. Within each emotional category there are a plurality of emotional descriptors.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there are eight emotional categories predefined for the English language: affection/friendliness, amusement/excitement, enjoyment/elation, contentment/gratitude, sadness/grief, anger/loathing, fear/uneasiness, and humiliation/shame. A plurality of descriptors are predefined for each emotional category.
According to another aspect of the invention, each connotative judge examines the denotative context of a given word or phrase and selects an emotional descriptor which the judge associates with such word or phrase in the given denotative context. The judge is given the emotional descriptors from a single category and selects the primary emotional descriptor, or both a primary and a secondary emotional descriptor which the judge associates with the word or phrase. Alternatively, the judge may indicate that none of the descriptors are associated with the word or phrase, or that the judge is unfamiliar with the word or phrase and its denotative context. In a separate analysis the judge is given the same or a different record. When the same record is presented, the judge is given a different set of emotional descriptors from a different emotional category. Again, the judge selects the primary emotional descriptor, or both a primary and a secondary emotional descriptor which the judge associates with the word or phrase. As with the prior record, the judge may indicate that none of the descriptors are associated with the word or phrase, or that the judge is unfamiliar with the word or phrase and its denotative context.
According to another aspect of the invention, each record is evaluated by a statistically significant number of judges for each one of the emotional categories. The results are processed to evaluate which emotional descriptors are most often associated with each given record. Anomalous results are purged (e.g., when the judge fills in responses at random rather than doing the mental work solicited; when the judge codes in many alternative responses such as xe2x80x98no connotative associationxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98unfamiliar with denotative contextxe2x80x99). In a specific embodiment a statistical analysis is performed to assure that the selected emotional descriptors were not selected by chance. Where the emotional descriptor was selected enough times that the probability indicates it was not selected by chance, then the emotional descriptor is accepted as a connotative association for the word or phrase in the corresponding denotative context. Such association is retained in the database as part of the record for the word or phrase and its denotative meaning. Note that there may be 0, 1 or more connotative associations with any given record.
According to another aspect of the invention, the connotative associations are continuously updated, either at prescribed intervals or on an ongoing basis, such as through a World Wide Web site. In this way, connotative judges are able to supply data continuously, with turnover of connotative judges easily managed, and the database, particularly the connotative component, kept up to date with the changing times.
According to another aspect of the invention, a panel of judges is selected from a pool of judges to respond to a questionnaire. The questionnaire includes a plurality of records and allows selection of 0 or 1xe2x80x94or in some embodiments 2xe2x80x94emotional descriptors to be associated with any given record. The choices of emotional descriptors are limited to those in one emotional category. The same or a different panel of judges then evaluates the same plurality of records for a different emotional category. Eventually, each record is evaluated for each of the emotional categories by a desired number of connotative judges.
By practicing the above method and system of the present invention, a complete and accurate connotative language reference map and database is constructed in any language, which then can be used to construct connotative equivalents of denotative language reference resources, such as connotative dictionaries, connotative thesauruses, and connotative text analysis tools.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.